A Rift in Time
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: During the Shinobi War, the Juubi has opened a portal to the future. Naruto sends Sasuke to safety through it and closes the portal. Sasuke ends up in the future, in the world of mages, as a young boy. He is given another chance at life, and becomes the lightning dragon slayer, and most importantly, a Fairy Tail mage! Eventual Sasuke x Erza, probably NaLu as well
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and its a Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover. So please forgive me if I make any grammatical, spelling errors etc. Also, the characters might be a bit OOC so I apologise in advance for this. All reviews will be appreciated, including those from flamers. **

"This is all I have to tell you. I want you to live the rest of your life without regrets. You have fallen into darkness once, and I believe you will not do so again. You might not see me again, but I will remain with you in soul and spirit," the booming voice reverberated throughout the cave.

"Raiden…will we meet again?" a little boy's voice followed. Much as it belonged to a little boy, the voice was matured, brimming with experiences of pain, loss and regret.

"I believe so… But you are taking this news better than I had expected. I am proud of you, Raizen."

"Raizen? I'm not Raizen, I'm…" he was cut off by the dragon's booming voice.

"You will need an alternative identity. Imagine how much confusion you would cause by revealing your real name." The dragon then flapped its wings and launched its majestic scaled body into the air out of the cave.

The boy watched his foster-parent leave with an expression of indifference, to mask the pain he was feeling inside that he was so used to.

The rain pounded relentlessly against the asbestos roof of the guild. The members were huddled next to one another, shivering in cold. Cana and Erza were sitting in a corner, hugging themselves or warmth. Even the "demon" Mirajane was cowering in another corner. The temperature was so torturously cold that – hey! – even Mirajane and Erza forgot to fight!

THE TWO DEMONS WEREN'T FIGHTING! Hey, don't push your luck, its probably just for one day. Well, back to the story, Natsu and Gray were practically the only ones not affected by the cold. In fact, they were standing in the middle of the guild, bickering as usual. One was spouting insults hands engulfed in flame, while the other was retaliating, standing in just his boxers – yup, no surprises there. Master Makarov was clutching his glass of half-frozen beer, muttering weakly "Kids…there's always a time and place for everything, even fighting…"

BANG.

The guild doors slammed open with a loud sound, and a cold draft swept over the already shivering guild members of Fairy Tail. A young boy with raven-coloured hair stood in the doorway. His hair was plastered to his face and he was thoroughly wet. Strangely enough, _he wasn't wet_. He looked small and harmless but Makarov Dreyar could sense the powerful aura and the huge amount of magical power emanating from him. And what freaked him out more was that _the kid was suppressing his aura_. "Damn, he's probably as strong as an S-Class Mage!" Makarov thought in awe.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" the kid asked. "Yes, how may we help you?" was the curt reply. "I want to join this guild." Makarov asked, "Kid, what's your name? And who are your parents? Where are they?".

"My name is Raizen Uzumaki. My parents were killed many years ago. I was raised by a dragon," the kid replied unflinchingly.

His last sentence caught Natsu's attention and the entire guild turned their heads towards the newcomer. "So…dragons really do exist? Natsu wasn't just lying then?"

Natsu immediately bombarded Raizen with questions "What was his name? Is he still alive? Do you know Igneel?" Raizen replied calmly, "His name was Raiden. A lightning dragon. Yes he's still alive but he disappeared on 7/7, year X777.

"Igneel disappeared on the same date as well. Never mind that, if you're a dragonslayer you must be super strong! FIGHT ME! YOSH I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu exclaimed, to which the rest of the guild sweatdropped. Makarov facepalmed. He said, "Later, Natsu. Now, if you will, Raizen, please indicate where you would like your guild mark and in what colour? "Purple, on the side of my neck."

"Very well then. Raizen, you are now officially a member of our Fairy Tail family." Makarov smiled. He decided that much as the kid was a mystery, he could not refuse a person in need of help, especially an orphaned child. Raizen allowed a warm smile to creep onto his face. "Now then, if you would, please fight Mirajane so that we can gauge your power and magic."

"Master, I think that Natsu or Gray or maybe even old-hag-Erza might be a better match for the newcomer. I will not be needed," Mirajane replied smugly. Erza sunk a gauntleted fist into Mirajane's face and so broke out another brawl between the two. "ENOUGH! Mira, you will do as I say and I think we all had better not underestimate the newcomer, " Master Makarov commanded. "Uhhh master how about we leave it for tomorrow? I'm sure none of us want to watch a battle in this freezing weather," Macao pleaded. "Very well."

**Cliffhanger! ^^ Wanna know Raizen's real identity? Hint: He's from Naruto. (NO DUHHH) Sorry for such a short chapter next ones will be longer, don't worry. **


	2. Settling In

**This is Pride, back with the next instalment of A Rift in Time. My apologies for changing its name from "To have a family" to "A Rift in Time" in case it caused much confusion. I always spend a lot of time thinking of a good title, and as such I simply couldn't leave such a lousy title right there. So there you are. I also apologise for not updating for what, 3 months? Without much ado, Chapter 2! Also, Fairy Tail readers please R&R my other fanfic, Devil's Halo. Naruto readers, please R&R Abyss of Infinity, and Burning Cold Hatred. I think I need reviews more desperately for Abyss of Infinity and Devil's Halo though. **

**Sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Note: The phrases in bold are the attacks. **_Those in italics are descriptions of time, etc. 'Those in italics and single quotation are thoughts.' _"Those in double quotation are dialogues.

**Without further ado, Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 – Settling In**

The next day, there was a huge crowd gathered in the middle of the small town of Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster walked slowly towards the crowd, curious to see what was going on.

_'What's all this commotion so early in the morning?' _

He then spotted the source of the abovementioned commotion.

_'Oh, damn how could I forget?! Today is the day that Mira would be fighting the newcomer!' _

He pushed his way through the crowd and saw Mira glaring at her opponent who seemed unfazed by her attempts to intimidate him.

Raizen was no longer dressed in rags as he was the day before, rather he was wearing a black-coloured T-shirt and a pair of black-coloured tights to complement his look.

Inside, Mira was attracted by Raizen's looks, but she kept her emotions under control for the sake of their match. Besides, she was not attracted to men who only had looks, but no power.

Raizen stood calm and collected, while the crowd around the two combatants was buzzing with excitement.

Natsu was excited to see what lightning dragon slayer magic looked like; Laxus was intrigued by the newcomer, seeing as he used the same element as himself, and also the same type of magic (even though no one else knew that). Master Makarov was very expectant, having had a brief breeze of the boy's magical power the day before. Erza hoped to see the strength of the boy whom the master had such high expectations of, and who was considered worthy of fighting her own rival. Gray was feeling sleepy.

Macao stood between the two opponents, holding a green flag. He brought down the flag, signalling for the fight to begin and stepped back, out of range of the combatants.

Raizen stood at his starting point, calmly waiting for Mirajane to make the first move.

**Take Over: Satan Soul! **

_'Oh, take over magic, I see. Never fought it before, but it shouldn't be too much to handle' _Raizen thought.

She lunged straight at her opponent enhancing her fists with a dark ectoplasm. Raizen countered it with his bare fists and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat for some time, neither managing to land a solid blow on the other.

The guild members were taken aback, seeing as very few seven-year-olds could match Mira in close combat, much less take the lead. Mirajane somersaulted away from Raizen, preparing herself for her next attack.

**Evil Spark!**

She rushed at Raizen, thinking that he would not be able to block her attack and would have no choice but to dodge, which she would counter with a roundhouse kick.

However, she was caught by surprise when Raizen caught her fist and negated her lightning with a more powerful charge of his own. A small current ran through her body.

Acting spontaneously, she used a sleep spell on Raizen.

**Dream Knock! **

He was caught by surprise as one of the bubbles that emerged from her hands collided with him. His eyes drooped and he was about to collapse, but caught himself just in time to see an ectoplasm-enhanced fist collide with his face, sending him tumbling backwards.

_'Aghhh, time to get serious!' he thought to himself. _

Raizen recovered quickly and saw his foe follow up her previous attack with a dark ball of magic gathered in her hands.

**Demon Blast!**

**Lightning Dragon's Roar! **

Raizen's attack destroyed the ball of darkness and continued its path of destruction towards Mirajane, who got away just in time, but was met with a **Lightning Dragon's Fist to her stomach**, making her keel over in pain and cough up blood.

_'Damn this is ten times stronger than Natsu's weak punches…better not underestimate this guy' she realised. _

She didn't have much time to plan her next attacks though, as Raizen's next attack threw her into the next building.

**Dragon's Lightning Blast! **

A huge blast of focused magical energy broke Mira's body from the inside, sending her crashing into the wall of the bakery next to their guild, forming a dent shaped like herself.

Raizen caught his breath, panting. However, he was far better off as compared to Mirajane, who stepped out of the rubble, limping and out of breath. Even then, she was still stubbornly holding on and refusing to give up.

"Forgive me, master, but I have no choice but to use **it**," she apologised.

Master Makarov's eyes widened and he was about to warn her against it, but decided not to, knowing how stubborn she could be at times.

**Take Over: Halphas!**

A light surrounded her and she stepped forward with light blue coloured wings, horns, limbs and a tail. She gathered magical energy in her palms to deliver the finishing blow.

Opposite her, Raizen was surprised to see the power emanating from her, seeing her condition, yet he realised that she was at her limit. He prepared his own attack, determination etched in his face.

**Halphas: Cosmic Beam! **

**Abyss Break: Formula 001! **

Master Makarov was shocked at the boy's power. Not many adults could perform an Abyss Break, and here was this newcomer, performing a Formula 001 Abyss Break, at such an age too!

The two attacks collided and produced a huge shockwave which ripped across the streets of Magnolia, laying waste to a few flimsy buildings along the way.

Natsu was amazed at the power displayed by his fellow dragon slayer, while Gray just stared dumbstruck. Erza was shocked that this unassuming newcomer was on par with the girl worthy enough to be her rival. The rest of the guild was simply awestruck at the sheer power used in the two attacks.

When the smoke and light cleared, there stood Mira, heavily bruised and bleeding all over, collapsing. Raizen, who caught her, was himself relatively uninjured save for a few bruises and cuts here and there, panting heavily.

He lifted Mirajane's limp, unconscious form and carried her to the infirmary, after asking for directions from his fellow guild members.

_2 hours later_

"Alright then, Raizen. I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you! Hope to fight you someday! And that's Gray Fullbuster the stripper."

"Shut up charcoal! Don't go around giving the newcomer a bad impression of me!"

"Shut up and stop fighting you two! Gray you already gave the newcomer a bad impression," Erza reprimanded.

"GAH! Where'd my clothes go?!"

"By the way, my name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

Raizen met the rest of the guild members one by one, Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Max, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Elfman, Lisanna and the others.

"You use lightning dragon slayer magic as your secondary magic, don't you?"

"H-h-how did you know?!" Laxus was taken aback.

Raizen simply tapped his nose and explained that dragon slayers have enhanced senses, and that Laxus smelled peculiar, like a dragon slayer.

"Looks like we're going to get along just fine…" Raizen's face sported the smallest of smiles.

**Okay so there's my latest chapter, I've also made the Abyss Break contain formulae just like the Amaterasu spell. R&R, thank you, and have a great day. I did this in a rush, so sorry if it didn't turn out well.**

**Till we meet again…**

**Yours truly, Pride**


End file.
